Session 27
Members *Paldrag the Paladin (Alex) *Oleander Thorne the Fighter (Matt) *Rolar the Ranger (Josh) The Adventure We begin our adventure inside a strange room in a strange tomb. The party had a fitful night's sleep. The unending wailing from out in the corridor did not help them sleep well at all. To start off their morning, the party dug up a grave. They found some interesting loot and a corpse. It is slowly becoming clear that someone doesn't want to leave any details behind. Moving forward, they investigated the strange magical ping that Naryrr discovered the previous day. It turns out that it was a magical trap, and the room filled with a poisonous cloud. The party jumped to the central statue and pushed with all their might and finally got it pointed west. The door on the west wall opened and they all jumped in. On the far wall, they saw an enormous, roughly circular carving of a face, its convex stone surface protruding from the wall. The face had heavy eyes, thick lips, large ears, a bulbous nose, and a pair of dull fangs. The party investigated the ears and nose and found a concealed passage behind the face, but no way to get in there. Figuring that the poison cloud was dispersed, they headed back to the alcove room and went through the north door. Paldrag stayed behind while the others stealthed down the 60 foot hallway. It veered off to the right into a room with six sarcophagi. Moving in to investigate, the party heard dull thumps from the larger coffins. A mummy broke through one of them and attacked. It was big and tough, but the party soon killed it. The second mummy finally cracked the lid of its stone prison and Paldrag stuck his blade through the hole and nailed it with a blast of radiant damage. It didn't last much longer and the fight was soon over. The four smaller sarcophagi held the mummified corpses of some of the previous occupants of the tomb. On one of their wrappings, was written the inscription to the left. Each of them had a colored stone with an inscription on it. Were these the stones referred to in the riddle? Picking the lock on the far gate, the party moved further into the dungeon. The first thing they saw was another face. The eyes of this one were looking sidelong down the south tunnel. Below the face was a carving of the word: ilyatak. Oleander and Paldrag each reached into an ear and they set off a trap. The face blasted Paldrag into the gate and he was hit with 12 daggers. Oleander found a green key in the other ear. Moving to the south, the party encountered a huge green pillar. The green key seemed to fit perfectly. Oleander turned it the wrong way though and a few seconds later, the side of the pillar exploded in lightning. Inside, the party found a strange purple coffin. While they were investigating the coffin, Rolar noticed a woven cord of human hair and stepped in to pull it. He got smashed. There was a dull click and the core of the pillar came crashing down on him. Paldrag kept him alive with healing and he and Oleander were able to lift the core enough for Rolar to crawl out. Inside the coffin, they found another mummy. This one had a metal scroll tube and a silver necklace. The scroll tube contained the inscription to the left (Handout 4). Paldrag tried on the silver necklace, and was stuck with a curse. It was a necklace of strangulation. As it slowly tightened around his neck, he barely got off a remove curse spell. It saved his life. Moving further into the tomb, the party found a hallway of black marble pillars. At the west end, they found a room with a locked chest. Paldrag checked for traps then smashed it open. This set off all of the flasks of oil and it burned him and the book at the bottom of the chest. The burned book exposed another key though, and this one fit the large black suit of armor. Just to the west was a large room with the huge black suit of armor that the book seemed to refer to. They turned the key the wrong way though and the armor exploded. Licking their wounds, the party checked out the large room. The pillars were adorned with enormous snake-like creatures. They had the bodies of snakes and the heads of various animals. Except for one. That was a spirit naga. The party noticed it before it could surprise them though. Combat erupted and the naga was soon put down. The party explored the area a bit and found the passage that led behind the first stone face. Moving further along, they found a strange pool with rainbow colored fish that hypnotized Rolar. Paldrag froze the pool, and they found some coin and a key in another pool. Paldrag stepped into a strange mosaiced room and was teleported away. Rolar sent him a message, well actually some paper tied to a rock. Then he went off with Oleander to explore. Paldrag got tired of waiting and dimension doored back just in time to see Oleander stuck in a drap and drowning. Rolar out out a strange red candle and it gave away a secret door. Paldrag got Oleander out and the party found a stair to the next level. They got caught in a blade trap as they were teleported away into an identical room on a different level. They got out of Dodge quickly and stepped into the lair of a hag. The fight did not go well for the hag. Her fog cloud was quickly disbursed and Oleander went to town on here with shatter. Near the end of the fight, the hag went completely insane and begged for her life. Paldrag cut her down. The party searched the lair and found a secret room. They stepped behind an illusionary wall and prepared for a long rest. XP 15,000 Each Current XP: 107,500 Current level: 12 (12,500 until next level) Rolar: 119,500 XP - Current level 12 (500 until next level) Palkobo: 98,250 - Current level 11 Paldrag: 138,250 - Current level 13 (1,750 til level 14) Loot *18 pp *26 gp *105 sp *161 cp *Gold ring set with a topaz (worth 250 gp) *Ancient silver piece (worth 5 gp to a collector) *4 Bejeweled gold phylacteries (500 gp each) *4 Gold earrings set with tiny sapphires (200 gp for each pair) *4 Gold rings etched with the mud sorcerer symbols (100 gp each). *Clenched in the teeth of each corpse is a gemstone (a bloodstone, a carnelian, a citrine, and an onyx), each inscribed with one of the four mud sorcerer symbols (25 gp each). These stones radiate faint abjuration magic ... *A thick book entitled Codissus il Yurushyui Ittemmet (“Manual of Yurushyu’s Automaton”) - Slightly singed *On the altar are an obsidian dagger (15 gp) *4-4 inch wide octagonal disks, each with a different mud sorcerer symbol etched on it. Keys *Small copper key *Green key (Used on the pillar that almost killed Rolar) *Bronze keys *Metal key (Destroyed the automaton) Mummy *2 Rotting Hands. Acts as an improvised weapon. A creature hit by the hand must succeed on a DC 12 CON save or be cursed with mummy rot. The cursed target can’t regain hit points, and its hit point maximum decreases by 3d6 for every 24 hours that elapse. If the curse reduces the target’s hit point maximum to 0, the target dies, and its body turns to dust. The curse lasts until removed by the Remove Curse spell or other magic. After 24 hours, if the Heart of the Mummy still exists, the Rotting Hand becomes a Crawling Claw whose attacks gain the properties of the Rotting Hand. *1 Heart of the Mummy. Found if the mummy is defeated near its sarcophagus. Can be consumed, or used as the material component of a Legend Lore spell, to learn the details of the mummy’s life and compulsions. Can be mastercrafted (alchemist’s supplies) into a Potion of Necrotic Resistance. Naga *4 Naga bones. Can be crafted (alchemist's tools) into potions of poison resistance. *1 Naga Fang. Can be used as a dagger that does an extra 1d6 poison damage. *1 Naga Tail. Same stats as whip, but as an action, you can destroy the tail and it erupts in lightning. Acts like the lightning spell, except the person activating it is also included in the AOE. *Spell book with the following wizard spells: fireball, invisibility, phantasmal force, shield, thunderwave. Hag *4 Hag Fingers. When consumed, casts Invisibility on the user. If a creature removes their own fingers and stitches 10 Green Hag Fingers to their hands, they gain a Claw attack that deals 2d8 damage on a hit, and can cast Invisibility once per day. Humanoids and Fey who see the creature’s newly-fingered hands are more likely to be hostile to the creature. *1 Magic Dried Cockroach. Single use magic item. When consumed, it acts like the spell Expeditious Retreat. The hag wasn't able to eat it in time to get away.